A content provider serving content to users distributed around the world can face reports of sub-optimal system performance from users. Frequently, the cause of such sub-optimal performance is not with systems of the content provider, but is due to the configuration of the user's computer, their computer's network connection, or networks between the user and the content provider's servers, including the Internet. Especially when working with non-technical users, it is difficult for the content provider to determine the cause of such sub-optimal performance, and to provide advice to the users on how to resolve the issues.